


Come Together

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [25]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon LGBTQ Character, Explicit Language, Graphic Description, Hopeful Ending, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Pining, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Submission, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Klaus will take Dave out of harm's way.For good.





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I'm not a fan of burying your gays and everything that comes with that,,, these two were very sweet. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had!
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

 

 

*

Klaus feels like Dave is a small, lonely beacon of hope in the piss and _shit_ and blood in the Vietnam jungles.

Where they imagine themselves and where Klaus dreams — there's no choppers or sudden, ear-ringing bombs. He waits obediently on his bunk, hands folded and touching against his erect, wet cock, allowing a smiling, soft-hearted Dave to blindfold him with a rag.

They imagine a place far, _far_ from here — where Klaus doesn't have to hide being nonbinary, where he can calls Dave _his_.

He has the time-machine suitcase.

Klaus will take Dave out of harm's way. _For good_.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 25](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Nonbinary** " and KLAUS IS CANONLY PANSEXUAL AND NONBINARY! YAY! I'm nonbinary too so hell why not! Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 25 which is "sensory deprivation, roleplay" & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
